


bambi eyes

by oktavia (orphan_account)



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nurse Jude, Tattooed Alvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oktavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nurse Jude falls hard for a tattooed bad boy while drawing his blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bambi eyes

Every day at his father's hospital is eventful; whether it's the crying children afraid of needles or the old women who like to pinch his cheeks and tell him how darling he is, Jude always expects an exciting day at work. In a way, the eventfulness has become his new normal.

It's difficult to be shaken out of a routine that consists of the ever-changing, but when he sits next to his current patient, Jude realizes that in spite of his seeing almost everything there is for a nurse to see, there is always room for surprise.

As he ties the rubber band around the strong bicep before him, Jude's eyes unabashedly roam along the limb to take in the intricate tattoos at the juncture of the man's arm and shoulder. It's a splendid sleeve, large sharp-tipped curls set around an intricate gun and sword crossed over each other, all in striking black against dark skin. The light crest of muscle beneath it begs to be touched, and Jude's fingers twitch as the urge comes over him, almost as if his body was debating whether to act on the desire or not.

"You okay there, Bambi Eyes?"

Jude's head snaps up with a start, a blush staining his cheeks as embarrassment sets in. He's met with a pair of striking eyes that scream bad news.

Jude is in love.

"S-- Sorry," he stammers, putting on a bashful smile. "I was just looking at your tattoos."

"I could tell," the man replies with good humor.

Jude chuckles softly. "They're really cool."

"Thanks much," the patient says with a wink.

As the vials fill with red fluid, Jude learns that his patient is named Alvin. He doesn't learn much else about him, and Jude ends up thinking himself girlish for being so very okay with that. Leia once told him that mysterious men were often thought the most attractive. and Jude has never found himself resonating with made-up nonsense before in his life.

"All done," Jude says warmly before untying Alvin's arm and beginning to bandage it.

Alvin gives him a crooked smile. There was something oddly enticing about it. "Needles usually creep me out, but that wasn't so bad. You're good with your hands."

Jude laughs gently, red and bashful once again. "I've been doing this for awhile, and I didn't want to hurt you."

Alvin rolls the sleeve of his shirt down once Jude finishes wrapping his arm. Jude is oddly disappointed by the covering of his skin.

"You did good, Jude. Don't sweat it."

With a tilt of his head, Jude's smile takes a daft look to it, though this time the embarrassment is a different kind. "It's honestly nothing..."

"'Nothing' my ass. Cut yourself some slack," Alvin says a little too loudly and jovially.

The two go back and forth for awhile, but Jude is okay with it. It's strange, since he's a bit of an eccentric, which meant he was sorely lacking in the friend department, but Alvin was natural and easy to talk to and trust.

Half of Jude couldn't believe he had actually fallen in love at first sight with someone. The other half of him thinks that since it's Alvin, it was probably inevitable anyway.

"I-- I should probably let you go before the next patient gets...well, impatient," Jude says once their conversation has fallen into a comfortable silence.

Alvin clicks his tongue. "Yeah, I suppose."

He rises from the chair and gives his bicep a light rub as he rolls his neck. Jude wishes he had a tattoo on it, thinks something small would look good on the curve of Alvin's neck.

"Bye for now," Alvin says with a wave of his hand before turning towards the door.

"Wait," Jude calls out despite Alvin not even being all that far away. "Um."

He doesn't know what to do or say after that, but Alvin seems to catch on because he turns back to Jude and gestures for him to come closer with a few curls of his fingers.

Jude obeys with a few long, eager steps. He has no idea what to expect or _do_ , but it's too late to back down now.

"Let me see your clipboard," Alvin says in a low voice.

Jude looks down at the clipboard in his arms, which had a few of Alvin's patient notes, and hesitates before he ultimately complies. Stiffly, he offers the clipboard to Alvin.

Alvin takes it and scribbles what Jude is quick to realize is his phone number on the bottom margin of the top paper. Sliding the pen back into the clip, he hands the board back to Jude with that lopsided grin of his.

"You're cute. Let's talk again sometime, preferably when you don't have a needle shoved in my arm," Alvin says with a wink.

Jude swallows hard and nods with a smile. "I'd like that."

"Then I'll be lookin' forward to hearing from you soon," Alvin says before turning back to the door once more. Before he leaves the room, he gives Jude a quick wave. "Be seeing you, Bambi Eyes."

Jude's heart gets stuck in his throat, and little does he know that it will never find its way out.


End file.
